It is a truism among boating enthusiasts that there is never enough storage room on a boat. This is particularly true in wakeboarding and related water sports, where the boater may need a place to store wakeboards, surfboards, wakesurf boards, tubes, inflatables, kayaks, accessories, and/or other sport cargo.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.